Le mot de passe?
by ginnylafurie
Summary: Lorsque Sirius Black tenta de pénétrer dans la tour de Gryffondor, la Grosse Dame refusa de le laisser passer sans mot de passe. Pourtant, il y était déjà parvenu, il y a bien longtemps.


**Auteur **: ginnylafurie

**Titre :** Le mot de passe ?

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling

**Résumé** : Lorsque Sirius Black tenta de pénétrer dans la tour de Gryffondor, la Grosse Dame refusa de le laisser passer sans mot de passe. Pourtant, il y était déjà parvenu, il y a bien longtemps.

**Note** : J'hésitais à poster cette fic mais enfin de compte j'aime bien la fin alors voilà :)

* * *

Sirius Black atteignit le portrait de la Grosse Dame à l'heure où la plupart des élèves sérieux dorment déjà et où l'autre partie travaille encore.

-Bonsoir Elizabeth ! claironna-t-il

La Grosse Dame n'ayant jamais voulu leur révéler son nom, James et lui lui en avait attribué un. Aussi royal que la maison qu'elle gardait avaient-ils dits.

-Le mot de passe ? répondit ladite Elizabeth sans sourciller.

-Ah oui ! Le nouveau mot de passe. Je trouve qu'il correspond très bien à notre noble maison ! C'est fou ce qu'il est bien choisi, franchement. Même moi, je n'aurais pas fait mieux, pour te dire. Oups ! Remus m'a pourtant souvent répété que cette phrase n'était pas des plus modestes. Mais bon, comme je lui ai dit, elle est pas des plus fausses non plus. Il vaut mieux me prendre moi, comme modèle, que Peter par exemple. Je n'ose pas te répéter ce qu'il m'a dit ensuite, mieux vaut que cela ne se sache pas… Eh bien ? Tu ne m'ouvres pas ?

-Le mot de passe ?

-Mais voyons Elizabeth ! Je viens de te le dire, ne te moques pas de moi et laisses moi rentrer !

-Vous n'avez absolument rien dit Mr Blak et vous ne rentrerait pas sans le mot de passe.

-Cette blague est complètement désuète Eli. Laisses-moi rentrer maintenant…

La Grosse Dame fit les gros yeux.

-Bon d'accord, je vais tout vous dire se défendit un Sirius penaud de n'avoir pu soutenir le regard d'un tableau. Je ne connais pas le nouveau mot de passe et James a refusé de me le donner sous prétexte qu'il me l'avait déjà répéter trois fois et que je ne l'avais pas écouté. Ça aussi, Remus me l'a dit, que j'avais des problèmes de concentration.

Tout ceci sans reprendre son souffle et avec son meilleur regard de chien battu…

… Ce qui ne sembla pas émouvoir la Grosse Dame

-J'ai compris Eli, ta volonté restera aussi inébranlable que le courage d'un Gryffondor, ta décision aussi irréfutable que la grandeur des Gryffondor, et tu rendras la justice comme Gryffondor lui-même l'aurait rendu.

Pas le moindre mouvement de la part du portrait. Apparemment la flatterie ne marchait pas aussi bien sur elle que sur lui.

-Si je n'ai plus que cette solution… Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais je crois que je n'ai plus le choix. Je vais devoir me servir de mon imagination.

Regard soupçonneux de la Grosse Dame.

-Calamar bouilli ?

Gros soupir de celle-ci.

-euh… Patte de lapin ?

Aucun signe de vie

-Bidule ?

…

-Baguette magique ?

Absence totale de réactions.

-Pétards mouillés ?

Plus immobile, tu meurs.

-Dis donc ! T'es pas très coopérative aujourd'hui, je t'ai connue plus enjouée !

Godric ?

Gargouille ?

Lutin des bois ?

Bigoudi ?

Papillote ?

…

…

Sirius le Magnifique ?

Rogue a les Cheveux Gras ?

J'ai eu la Meilleur Note en Métamorphose ?

McGonagall m'adore ?

Voyant qu'il commençait à s'amuser et que ses propositions étaient de plus en plus saugrenues, le portrait décida de l'arrêter.

-Arrêtez maintenant, ça ne sert à rien, je ne vous laisserais pas rentrer sans le mot de passe, ne vous fatiguez pas. Cela vous apprendra à allait vous glisser en douce dans les couloirs la nuit, à semer le trouble et briser la quiétude qui y règne. Chenapan !

-En parlant de ça, je vous ai vu la dernière fois, avec votre ami Violette, vous…

La Grosse Dame eut un regard effrayé, rarement observé chez un tableau, puis elle ouvrit le passage qui menait à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Son murmure, presque étouffé par le brouhaha qui régnait dans la salle, fut pourtant parfaitement audible.

-Je vous interdis de répéter ça à quiconque, vous avez compris ?!

Les élèves présents ce soir là virent Sirius rentrer avec un sourire triomphant mais, la plupart le connaissant depuis assez longtemps, n'y firent même pas attention.

La Grosse Dame, quant à elle, se jura de ne plus jamais faire rentrer Sirius Black sans mot de passe, quelque soit sa menace. Et elle s'y tint.

* * *


End file.
